


Mistletoe Setup

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has graduated college and spends most of his time with Peter now. So when Christmas rolls around he just can't wait to call Peter his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



Stiles has been utterly glad that he got into his first choices of colleges. If he had to go to a different one then he'd sure as hell wouldn't have stayed in contact with Peter. Out of all the people he did stay in contact in was with Peter.

Scott had his own thing going on with Kira he was sure. Derek was in New York with Isaac he was sure of. Then Allison and Lydia went to Paris for a traveling thing. Stiles tried to keep track of his close knit of friends but it was always hard for him to do so.

The only reason for that was because he had to study a lot for his degree. Mostly his four years of being at the university was him studying and having a Skype conversation with Peter who'd be reading while he studied. Of course Peter would bother his deep reading session by a thought said out loud but he'd still get an answer. That's the thing that always got Stiles smiling.

It was near his graduation date that Stiles accepted a Skype call from the man. He was surprised in the least since he had just been thinking about calling him. Peter looked like he had just woken up and was rubbing his face when the video call revealed his sleepy face.

"Hard night?" Stiles chuckled and it caught the others attention. There was a small mutter that Stiles couldn't hear before Peter cleared his throat.

"It seems everyone is back in town is riding my ass for you not contacting them but me instead." Stiles rose an eyebrow to that and shrugged.

"Why'd I want to talk to them when I can talk to a hottie like you?" Stiles teased and shifted in his seat. Peter was caught a little off guard at the comment but shrugged it off. "What else happened? You look more beaten up than usual." Stiles stated.

Peter's shoulders slumped to that and he sighed. Normally Stiles didn't see this side of the other until late into the night. Barely anyone saw this side. Stiles found it to be special to see a defeated Peter but he'd never admit that. "Your alpha still doesn't trust me though he does expect me to help him out when it comes to rival packs."

Stiles noted he said his alpha and he shrugged. "What can you do? Just be on your best behavior and don't draw attention to yourself, Peter. Scott is a sucker for pointing out former bad guys to being bad guys once again. Besides I'd rather not want you locked up or killed by..." He paused before doing quotation marks with his fingers. "My alpha as you say. You're too good of an asset to lose." Stiles relaxed in the chair he was in.

Peter straightened up as Stiles talked and he wondered what was with all the compliments. It's not like he would take them. He'd never turn down a compliment but to have Stiles be like how he was. Well it was confusing Peter sort of. "I'll try but he likes to press my buttons and get on my last nerve." Peter ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "Why can't you just be back?" Peter muttered which Stiles heard.

"What?" Stiles grinned to what he heard. "Do you miss me, baby?" He teased and Peter growled.

"I'll end this call if you call me baby one more time, Stiles." Stiles put his hands up to surrender and he folded his hands on top of his stomach.

"Hey, you're the one that said you missed me. You totally had that coming." Stiles watched Peter roll his eyes. "But on a serious note, I should be home after graduation. My dad is helping me move back but into my own apartment. So you don't have to be without me for much longer." Stiles swore Peter's eyes lit up but it could have been the light from him shifting.

"Really? That's great. I can tell the others so we can plan something for you when you get back." Stiles smiled to that. "It can involve everything you like to eat and..." Peter trailed off into some deep thought.

Stiles took the chance to look over Peter's face. Memorizing everything in his face for the umpteenth time. Stiles eyes wandered down to his neck and he cleared his throat to get Peter's attention letting his eyes slip back up to give Peter his attention. Blue eyes stated back and blinked a couple of times.

"What were you in so deep thought for?" Stiles couldn't help but ask but he knew the answer already.

Peter went to answer then he shut his mouth to send a glare to Stiles. Stiles chuckled and looked behind him as his roommate came in. "Do you have to go?" Peter asked though Stiles thought he sounded disappointed.

He put a finger up to Peter then went to get up to talk to his roommate. "Oh, sorry about that man. I just wanted to know if I could have some money to buy the cap and gown. You know all that good shit." Peter heard the other ask them saw Stiles come back into the picture but only for a second before going off screen once more.

Stiles come to sit back in the seat a few moments later. "Sorry about that. He just came here to get something for his class... also." Stiles had paused before adding on also. Peter shook his head then forced a smile to him.

"It's fine. So when the ceremony?" Peter asked and Stiles couldn't help but flush. He had forgot to tell Peter though he had mentioned it earlier.

"In a few days..." Stiles mumbled under his breath so that Peter wouldn't hear but knew he would.

"What, is that true?" Stiles felt the eyes boring into him and he couldn't help but slouch in his chair. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have made it out to see you." Stiles perked up to that and looked at Peter with a tilt of his head. "Yeah, I would've came if you asked me to. I don't know why you didn't ask me actually, since you always studied when I was around and I did help you out from time to time." Peter reminded him.

Stiles sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that, Peter. If I would've known you'd accept the offer then I would've told you about it. I just thought that you wouldn't want to sit through the WHOLE ceremony just to get to me." Stiles shrugged and he looked at him. "But you know that's cool to know that you would've came." He smiled making Peter nod in response.

"Well, I'll just make sure everyone celebrates your graduation when you come. I'm sure your father is already there?" Stiles nodded to him.

Stiles glanced at the door once there was a knock them he looked back to Peter. "I have to go. I'm sure that my dad. I'll video call you later, alright?" Peter nodded to him with a smile. Stiles waved to him before ending the call to get up.

"Hey son, ready to go?" Stiles nodded to his father and went to go get the cap and gown.

The next two days went fast for Stiles. The ceremony and dinner was fantastic. He had fun with his college friends before they went their separate ways.

Stiles settled down in his jeep and looked out of the windshield to his father's car. Motioning for him to leave and following after him.

Once Stiles got home the party was put into full swing. He spent time with Scott and Kira while hopping over to Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Derek. Speaking to his friends from time to time and he'd glance over to Peter to watch him host the party. Smiling at the sight then he'd go back to chatting.

The party ended and Stiles sighed softly as he went to help Peter clean up. "You don't have to help." He told him. Peter picked things up while traveling into the kitchen.

"I'd rather help. You organized this and I'm sure helping you clean up is enough of a thank you." Stiles stated. He picked things up and went to slide by Peter. "You worked hard. Thanks again." He told him softly.

Peter smiled to the compliment and went about cleaning with Stiles.

Over the next few months Stiles and Peter began to hang out more. First it started off to at least once a day is what their friend have noticed. Then soon Stiles and Peter began to hang out more than once during the week.

So, when it came near December no one found it odd that Stiles and Peter had organized a Christmas party together.

"So, we're sure everyone will want to come. We'll give you food assignments since it'll be a potluck." Stiles explained and he went around with a hat filled with small papers. "And we're also doing a secret Santa. Please keep it under 100 dollars and don't be extravagant on the gifts." Stiles warned them.

One by one the small papers lowered until none were left and Stiles sat down by Peter who was reading a book. "So we have to participate?" Derek inquired and Stiles nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't you? Are you a Scrooge?" Stiles asked and be rolled his eyes. "Just have fun with the gift and the card!" Stiles exclaimed and he set his hand on Peter's lap to stand once more. "Then just call me and tell me what you'll be bringing." He told them.

"So, if we forget the present for our secret Santa then we just give them the card right?" Derek piped in and Stiles sent him a glare. "What?"

"Just try and be in the Christmas spirit, dear nephew. It'd just make things easier." Peter informed him as the book had been set down. "Do it for me?" He asked him with a small smile.

Derek rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest but nodded. Stiles smiled to that and went over to collect his backpack. "Alright, I hope you guys have fun with this." Stiles slung his backpack over his shoulder as he went to leave the loft.

Derek looked to Peter as he walked up to him. "Don't be so uptight about this, Derek." Peter told him. He went to grab his things which included his keys.

"I don't understand why you two just don't leave together. We know how much you two hang out. Might as well leave at the same time." Lydia commented as she stood.

Peter glanced at her with a small smirk then left the loft himself.

"I don't know why Derek can't just have at least a little bit of fun with this! It makes no sense." Stiles sighed and Peter went to pat him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Stiles. I'm sure he'll get a gift for whoever he got." Peter unlocked the car and opened the door for Stiles. "By the way... Who did we end up with?" He asked as Stiles slid in. He stood at his door to wait for the answer.

"You got Lydia and I got Isaac. Sorry I couldn't really rig something like that." Peter shrugged and shut his door. Slipping into the driver's seat soon after. "So she wants a new pair of shoes." Stiles stated as Peter began to drive.

"What does Isaac want?" Peter inquired as he continued to drive. Chancing a glance over to the other who was burying inside of his backpack. "Or did he not write anything down?" Stiles sighed.

"I'll get him scarf or a gift card for a Mexican restaurant or both. I'm not totally sure yet." Stiles told him. "At least you have something that you're SUPPOSED to get." Stiles sighed again. "Where are we going?" He leaned his head back.

"My place. Also I'm sure whatever you get him will be fantastic. I can help you if you're okay with that, Stiles." He focused on the road.

"Sure, that'd be wonderful. I'm sure your taste in scarves will be the same as Isaac's taste." Stiles mumbled.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Peter asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. Did it?" Stiles had closed his eyes.

"Not really, though it did make me smile."

"Damn. I'd rather you be miserable." Stiles yawned. "We almost there?"

"We've been here for a while. You've been sleeping." Peter stated and went to kill the engine. "Let's get inside." Stiles sat up and went to get out.

Stiles shuffled in and he went to flop down on Peter's couch. "Thanks for letting me sleep here." Stiles mumbled with a loud yawn. He relaxed into the couch and fell to sleep easily causing Peter to smile slightly.

Not only had the weeks leading up to Christmas seem exciting to Peter but they were pleasant. Spending his time with Stiles who'd tell him things that had happened at school. He had to admit that he learned a lot about the other he hadn't known before which he was grateful for.

So when the Christmas party came flying around the corner; Peter was prepared to take full charge in decorating as Stiles went to get the food set out. "You okay there?" Stiles asked and he held the ladder steady.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic." Peter told him as he hung the garland above the kitchen arch. "Just glad that I'm almost done." Peter muttered causing Stiles to chuckle.

"Of course, then you can help me with the rest of the food. Right?" Peter glanced down to him then up to the garland around his wrist. "That a no?" Peter shook his head and hung the rest up.

Peter slipped down the ladder and looked at Stiles. "I didn't say anything but I'll be okay with it." He stated and grabbed the ladder to put it away.

Stiles walked into the kitchen with a small smile. Slipping his hand into his pocket to feel the mistletoe and his smile got bigger. "So, you can set out the roast..." Stiles mumbled as he went to get some pot holders. Peter walked in as he had spoken.

They set up the rest of the food and slow Christmas music was put on. Two presents under the tree already to Isaac and Lydia.

A knock came on the door which caught Stiles attention and he went to answer. "Glad you came." He smiled to Allison and Isaac. Taking the brownies she held.

"Wow, this place looks amazing. I'm sure it's thanks to you." Allison smiled to Stiles who set the brownies down. Isaac had slid his coat off then took Allison's off.

“No, Peter was the one that did all the decorating. Sure, I may have had a few of my own ideas but he did most of it on his own. So the credit mostly goes to him." Stiles gestured to Peter who was in the living room.

"Ah, well it looks wonderful all the same." Allison patted him on the shoulder as she passed. Isaac smiled to him and followed after Allison.

Stiles sighed softy and went to Peter. "So are you prepared for all the compliments?" Stiles asked as he watched the mess with an ornament on the tree.

"Yes, I was fully prepared for it." Peter glanced at him. "Were you?" He arched a brow but Stiles didn't answer since there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, happy holidays!" Scott hugged Stiles as he walked in. Kira giving him a small smile as she handed him the gifts which Stiles put under the tree with the others. "Wow, it looks nice. Good job, buddy!" Scott patted Stiles' back before going to walk away.

"Ah, actually..." Stiles trailed off and Kira walked up to his side.

"Who decorated?" She asked and looked around. "It's pretty. Colors blend together well and it looks pleasant." Kira commented. "Tell him he did a great job." Kira added then went over to Allison and Isaac.

Stiles smiled to her words and went back over to Peter. "Of course, I was prepared for you to get compliments. I was counting on it." Stiles told the other. Peter looked to him and smiled slightly.

"You were counting on me getting compliments? Are you trying to condition me?" Peter asked and Stiles sat down on the couch. "Wait, are you really?"

Stiles looked at him and he relaxed into the couch. "Peter, you've helped me through my roughest semester in college and I'm grateful. You gave me a wonderful welcome back party and have been there for me ever since I've gotten back." Stiles stated. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Stiles. I'm happy to assist in any way I can."

"I have a confession." Stiles stood and went to walk over to him. His hand in his pocket to pull something out. "I may have been dropping subtle hints to you about wanting to be with you." Peter smirked slightly.  "But now I think is the time for us to become something, Peter." Stiles held the mistletoe over their heads. "Also we're under a mistletoe."

Peter glanced up to the small bundle between Stiles' fingers and then to him. "You know I think you're right." He rose his hand up to wrap around Stiles' hand which held the mistletoe. "I'm glad we feel the same about each other." Peter told him and leaned in only slightly.

Stiles smiled to meet him the rest of the way. Planting a firm kiss on Peter's lips before he pulled away. "Happy Holidays." Stiles smiled to him.

Peter lowered their hands and intertwined their fingers. "Happy Holidays to you too, Stiles." Peter leaned once again to end his statement with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry this is sort of bad... Anyways this is for you. Hope you enjoy it! And others who'd like to enjoy it. Woo~


End file.
